


dreams (are made of this)

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Social Media Influencer Lee Felix, Supportive Bang Chan, YouTuber Lee Felix, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: felix has a youtube. felix has a boyfriend.orjust chanlix fluff
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa okay hi guys here's a lil drabble. it's not edited so i apologize for any mistakes in advance, let me know if you see any! i hope you guys enjoy this^^ i'm working my way back to writing longer pieces and such
> 
> lots of love as always, julian. <3.

Felix hits the power button on the camera, cutting off the recording. With practiced motions, he turned off the ring light, dismantled the rig, and packed away everything except for the main camera apparatus. He would edit the footage right away, he didn’t know if he would have time later in the week. Setting the device by his computer, Felix pads out into the main area of his apartment, he had a schedule to stick to. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, he tosses some of the leftovers from dinner last night onto it, shoving it into the microwave and pulling out his phone while his food heated up. 

Thirty new followers on Instagram, a few new subscribers to his channel, and a few retweets on his public Twitter account. Pulling up the Snow app, he takes a few selfies, quickly scanning them to see which one was best before uploading it to Instagram. He made decent money off of sponsorships, but working at the cafe and vlogging it on YouTube? That was what brought in the big bucks. He had started his channel halfway through his first year in university, about three months after he got the job. It hadn’t taken long for it to blow up, people all over social media talking about the “freckled barista’s channel”. Now, almost two years later, Felix had roughly two million subscribers, which felt insane and was uploading vlogs at least once a week. Some were based in the cafe, others were just following him through his day, sometimes he even put videos of his dance practices up. Those always got a ton of views. 

His friends had been skeptical at first, but it didn’t take much to win them over. Minho was a natural guest star, always catching the viewer’s attention whenever he popped up on the screen. Then there was Jeongin, who decided, after seeing how well Felix did, that he would start a channel for gaming and fashion, two things that didn’t seem to go together, but with Jeongin in the mix, became incredibly popular. Then there was Chan, who had been a part of Felix’s channel from the beginning. They started off as friends, mostly because Felix wasn’t the greatest at Korean, and Chan helped a lot. Then they had the idea to move in together, instead of living in a dorm, they rented an apartment on campus, which was where they had been living for the last year. 

Chan had been pretty supportive from the beginning, believing the channel to be an opportunity to work on Korean and a way for Felix to branch out a bit. He was right, Felix had made a lot of friends through collaborations, and he loved people. Only about seven months into having the channel, in the summer after his freshman year, Chan appeared on the channel for the first time when the pair of Australians headed back home for the summer, hanging out around Sydney. It didn’t take long for fans to begin posing theories about their relationship, no matter how much Felix insisted that they were just friends, nothing more. 

Needless, to say, people were less than convinced, so Felix let it go. If it got him more views, then it was okay. But then they moved in together, and everything went out the window. Seeing Chan with bed head every morning, watching the same television shows where Chan would get way too into it, all the little things started to add up. Felix was crushing hard by the December of his sophomore year. 

That was about when he hit 900,000 subscribers, so close to the one million mark. Living with Chan had been like second nature, having him in the background of some of his videos was a normal occurrence, and things were fine. Everything would be fine, Felix had faith that the feelings would fade, even if it took a while. They didn’t by April, Felix could tell that he was in deep shit, but he couldn’t just ask to move out, that would be weird, he’d have to explain himself. So he confided in Minho, who was probably the worst person to go to for advice. 

“You just need to let him know, that’s what I did with Binnie and look at us!” Minho had said, finishing up the details on a customer’s latte. Felix just sighed and shook his head. Helpless. 

It took him another month to garner up the courage to ask Chan out, on an actual date, not just some outing between friends. But he did, and Chan said yes. Which to Felix was the biggest miracle in the world. And here he was, in their kitchen, eating leftovers and daydreaming about the love of his life. They had even ended doing a dumb video together which they labeled, “Boyfie Tag” with an unnecessary amount of hearts. Life was good. 

Later that night, when Felix was wrapping up editing footage and while Chan was running through his biology flashcards, the apartment felt like home. Warm, safe, secure. He didn’t want anything to change, he just wanted to have a life that he could be proud of, with a boyfriend he loved, and friends who supported him.


End file.
